


Unmade

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: A Love to Ignite the Stars [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Breathplay, Concept Art Moira, Double Penetration, Electricity Play, F/F, Filling Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hard-Light Bondage, Medical Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Love, Smut, Tens Unit, Tentacle Sex, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Satya visits Moira in her office to ask questions about her original Blackwatch suit design.  That's it.  It doesn't have anything to do with all the things Olivia told her Moira had done to her while wearing that suit, definitely not.





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, just pure smut and some fluff cause I can't help myself.  
> This is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729096 by ODeorainFan2150  
> Satya has her doctorate in Engineering that's why Moira calls her Doctor.

Satya drummed her fingers nervously as she paced outside Moira’s office.  She was far more nervous than she ought to be, it was just a professional chat among colleagues that was it, just professional curiosity.  She swallowed, when she had started her research into Moira’s background she hadn’t expected, well that, nor had she imagined the fantasies that came with it.  Inwardly she cursed herself, she was supposed to be professional, she was genuinely curious about the design, then Olivia had to go tell her about all the things the Moira had _done_ to her with it.  Satya had always had an active imagination and hearing Olivia reminisce had set her mind ablaze.  Satya pushed those thoughts aside, she was a grown woman for goodness sake she could handle this, raising her hand she knocked on the door.

Moira answered almost instantly, her eyes widening slightly when she saw who was behind it. 

            “Doctor Vaswani.” Moira said, “What a pleasant surprise, won’t you come in.”

            “Thank you, and please call me Satya.”

Moira nodded, “Satya, won’t you have a seat in my office?”

Satya nodded as she made her way through the lab, briefly wondering at what the geneticist was working on.  She took a seat in one of the large leather chairs in Moira’s sparsely decorated office. 

            “So, what can I do for Satya?” Moira asked as she sat down.

Satya once again shoved down the tinges of nervousness, “Yes well Doctor-”

Moira tutted, “Call me Moira.”

            “Yes, Moira well, I was doing some research on you and I had some questions.”

Moira grinned, “Research on me?  I’m flattered.”

Satya blushed slightly, pulling up a file from her prosthetic.  Moira’s eyes widened as she saw what it was.

            “I abandoned Project Cecelia.” Moira said, we did field tests, but it didn’t prove viable. 

            “Yes,” Satya said, “but I believe it could still be used in medical procedures and hard-light construction, this tool plus one doctor could replace a room full of surgeons, or a group of engineers; especially with some slight modifications.”

Moira arched an eyebrow, “What sort of modifications?”

            “Placing a hard-light weave in the silicone for one, making it even stronger, hard-light could even replace the knives at the tips of the appendages as well, making the tool even lighter.”

Moira held up a hand, “I’m afraid I have to stop you there Satya, you keep referring to it as a tool, but that’s not it at all.  When attached it becomes a part of me, I feel what it feels, it’s no different than what I feel with my hands.”

Satya nodded, “Olivia told me about the sensitivity.”

Moira stopped, now this was interesting.  “Oh?  You’ve spoken to Olivia about Project Cecelia?”

Satya gulped, did Moira know?  “Yes,” she stammered, “She did tell me about it.”

            “Is that why you’re here?” Moira asked leaning forward, a devilish grin on her lips, “You wanted to experience it for yourself.”

            “Yes.” Satya said simply.  Moira blinked taken aback. 

            “Most people usually aren’t so forthcoming about their desires.” she said coolly.

Satya nodded, “I know, I find that open communication is the best way to approach these things however.” 

Moira had to pause to consider that, as much as she enjoyed the tease it was nice to talk so openly about, well about how you were going to fuck the pretty woman in front of you with tentacles.

            “I see, and Olivia told you everything I presume.”

            “Yes, she did.” Satya said, crossing her legs, trying to ignore the wetness of her cunt.

The movement didn’t escape Moira’s eyes, Satya slightly bit her lower lip and Moira began to chuckle. 

            “Already wet?” she asked as she made her way behind Satya’s chair, her long fingers tracing the outline of her shoulders.  Satya closed her eyes as Moira leaned over, whispering in her ear.  “You want it all don’t you?  To be filled, to be so completely taken you can’t see straight.”  Moira nipped at Satya’s earlobe eliciting an involuntary groan.  “To be unmade by my hand.” 

Satya shuddered, “Yes.” she groaned, “I want all that.”

            “Grand.” Moira said suddenly standing.  “Then meet me here tonight at 8 P.M.”

            “Tonight but-”

            “You are an eager one, aren’t you?  Unfortunately, I must make sure Cecelia is fully operational and free of any bugs.” 

Satya sighed, disappointed, “Until tonight then.”

#

Despite her best efforts, Satya’s arousal had not cooled since she had left Moira’s office, even locking herself in her office and fucking her ass and cunt relentlessly with her hard-light dildos had been done little to ease the maddening wetness.  It was so intense she found herself unable to focus on work, instead retreating to her room.  Before any sexual encounter, well all the time really, she always took the time to pamper herself lavishly, though she was normally the domme, she saw no reason why tonight should be any different. 

She drew herself a warm bath, filled with sea salts, and oils, sprinkled with rose petals and freshly cut lemons.  After lighting some candles, she sank into the water, sighing as the warm water melted away her tension.  She laid there languidly plucking pomegranate seeds from a bowel next to the bath with delicate fingers, consumed by self-love.  She washed her hair with sandalwood shampoo, taking time to treat her long black tresses.  She stepped out of the tub, water dripping off her curves and wrapped her hair in an impossibly soft towel before stepping into an equally soft robe.  After her hair had dried, she adorned her entire body in jasmine oil before deftly applying her makeup.  Going on what Olivia had told her, Satya wanted to be sure her body was ready for the night’s events, she quickly conjured a hard-light butt plug, just large enough to stretch her hole.  Applying lube to her anus and the toy, she slid it in with a groan.  She admired her naked body in the mirror, appreciating every part of herself before deciding on something to wear.

Considering what was going to happen, she had almost forgone panties entirely, but she decided against it, a good pair of panties always helped her feel sexier.  She finally decided on the smallest of thongs she owned, a black lacy piece that barely covered her fleshly labia.  She pulled out the matching bra and admired herself in the floor length mirror.  The lacy thong coupled with the bra that barely held her breasts, her dark nipples threatening to spill out at the slightest movement gave her all the confidence she needed.  Turning around she went to choose a dress.

Satya arrived at the lab promptly at eight, not wanting to be a second late, butterflies in her stomach, she knocked.

Moira nearly bounded to the door in glee, she had wanted this for so long.  It had been so long since she had used Project Cecelia and she could not deny the fantasies she had had over the pretty engineer. 

She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat.  Satya wore a strapless, shimmering purple dress with one long slit up the right side, nearly reaching her waist. 

            “Hello Moira.” she said seductively as she walked in, Moira swallowed as Satya breezed past her, the scent of jasmine and sandalwood intoxicating her.  Her eyes widened as Satya walked into the lab, her hips swayed hypnotically, the material clinging to her gorgeous ass as if by magic.  She licked her lips, which were suddenly very dry.  Satya sat on a nearby stool, crossing her legs before smirking at Moira.  “Shall we begin?”

Moira stood for a moment, taking in Satya in all her glory, her face, her long black hair, her eyes that seemed to look straight through her, her thighs and her breasts and just how damn good she _smelled_. 

She approached the other woman slowly, “You’re gorgeous.” she whispered.

Satya’s cool demeanor vanished into a grateful smile, she couldn’t help but pull Moira into a kiss.  Moira’s kiss was surprisingly tender, her tongue grazing Satya’s lips ever so lightly.  They kissed for a long time, Moira’s hands groping Satya’s ass, as Satya ran her hands through Moira’s short hair.

            “Are you ready?” Moira panted after several minutes.  Satya just nodded, the twinges of nervousness creeping in.

Moira kissed her forehead, “I need you to say ‘yes’ dear, I’ll only continue if you do.”

Satya flushed, her nervousness fading, she was so used to being the domme she wasn’t used to be the one being taken care of.

            “Yes Moira, I’m ready.”

Moira flashed a devilish grin.  “Then let us begin.” she raised her hands and the lights faded, bathing the lab in red and blue lights.  There was a hiss and a burst of steam, and from the shadows behind Moira, Project Cecelia crept forward.  Satya took an involuntary step back.  She knew what it looked like from her research but seeing it in the flesh, well silicone, was something else entirely.  The four red tubes meet at a black housing with red lights of its own almost giving them the appearance of eyes.  The housing reared up before settling itself onto Moira’s back.  There was a hiss and Moira’s eyes fluttered before staring at Satya, smiling as the tentacles raised, mirroring her own raised arms.

            “Shall we see what you have on under that splendid little dress?” Moira asked.

Satya swallowed, her cunt already wet.  She turned her head before looking back at Moira, “Help me with my zipper?” she asked coyly.      

Moira grinned, not moving, Satya started when she felt the zipper of her dress get pulled down, she turned her head to see a tentacle gingerly gripping the zipper as it pulled it down slowly.

Satya smiled, “They’re amazingly dexterous.” 

            “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Moira purred. 

The zipper came down and Satya let her dress fall to the floor with a soft whomp.

Moira’s eyes widened as she took in the nearly naked woman before her, her eyes lingering on her already wet thong and full breasts.  Satya stepped out of the dress and turned to pick it up, being sure to give Moira an eyeful of the plug in her ass.  She conjured a hard-light mannequin and hung the dress from it.

            “I’m sorry,” she said almost sheepishly, “but this dress wrinkles like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Moira grinned, “Don’t apologize, I was enjoying the show.”  She stepped forward and pulled Satya into another kiss.  Satya groaned into the kiss as Moira’s long fingers unhooked her bra.  “Let me get a look at these.” Moira said tossing the bra to she side.  Satya began to pant as Moira cupped her breasts in each hand and slowly began moving her thumbs around her hardening nipples.  “Sensitive, aren’t you?”  Satya groaned and nodded as Moira took one of her nipples into her mouth, lightly pinching the other one.

Satya twitched involuntarily as she felt a tentacle run up the inside of her thigh and slowly pulled her thong off.  Moira moved up and began biting and nipping Satya’s neck as she ran her hands down her sides to her core, running her fingers through her wet folds.  Satya sighed as Moira continued to stroke her while her other hand reached around and gripped her ass, moving closer to the plug.  With a few tugs, Moira pulled the plug out of Satya’s ass and Satya willed the construction away. 

            “I do like my women prepared.” she murmured into Satya’s neck. 

Satya lifted her hands above her head, leaning forward to whisper into Moira’s ear, “Fuck me.  Fill me up and use me.”  She screamed as Moira bit her collarbone.

            “As you wish.”  A tentacle wrapped around Satya’s wrists, hoisting her into the air.  A second tentacle teased at her cunt, barely rubbing against her folds.  Satya groaned, desperate for more.   

            “Fuck me now, fuck me-” a tentacle wound its way lightly around Satya’s throat.

            “You don’t get to tell me what to do pet.”  Moira said, he nails raking down Satya’s back.  Satya’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as she gasped.  The head of the tentacle around Satya’s throat hovered centimeters from her mouth, Satya opened her mouth wide, eager to receive it.  With little hesitation the tentacle broadened and began working its way into Satya’s mouth and down her throat.  Satya’s legs bucked as another tentacle slowly began fucking her cunt.  She was already on the verge of cumming from the tentacle fucking her mouth, all she wanted was for the one in her pussy to move faster, fuck her harder.  She gasped, her spit sputtering around the tentacle in her mouth when she felt the fourth tentacle also enter her pussy.  They seemed to go on for hours, the tentacles moving agonizingly slow, Moira’s fingers rubbing her folds, the tentacles fucking her throat ever so slowly.  Satya could feel her orgasm building, this was it, she was ready, just a few seconds more.

            “Not yet.” Moira tutted.

The tentacles fucking her cunt withdrew and the one in her mouth slowly retracted, popping out and leaving her mouth and tits covered with saliva.  She whimpered at the loss of sensation.

            “Please Moira.” she whined.

            “There there.” Moira said, wiping a tear from Satya’s cheek, she hadn’t even known she’d teared up, “All in good time, I want to show you my new modifications, Olivia doesn’t know about these, well- not unless Zarya told her.”  Satya panted, something new?  The tentacle holding her up gently lowered her to the ground, her knees wobbled, and Moira grabbed her with surprisingly strong arms.  “I want to rest your arms.” she whispered, still embracing her, “Now be a dear and use your fantastic abilities to conjure up your favorite way to be bound, it doesn’t matter if it’s happened or not.  I want to make you feel so good.” she said, softly kissing her temple.  “Can you stand?” Moira asked. 

            “Yes.” Satya rasped.

Moira shushed her, “No need to talk unless it’s a safeword, rest your throat darling.”  Satya nodded took a deep breath and nodded letting Moira know she was good to stand and began to work on her creation while Moira stepped off to the side.  It took only a few seconds before Moira returned with a glass of water and straw which Satya sucked from greedily.

            “Thank you.” Satya panted.  Moira kissed her again before turning to see what Satya had made. 

In the lab there now stood a modified exam chair.  There were stirrups for Satya’s legs and a set of wrist cuffs behind the head rest. 

Moira ran her hands along the chair, “Now this is exquisite, you know I may have to add this to my dungeon, I have quite the collection.” she chuckled darkly. 

            “I’d love to see it sometime.” Satya said, putting her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders.

            “I bet you would.” Moira said between kisses, “Now, are you ready to continue?”

Satya smiled, “Please yes.”

Moira helped Satya settle into the chair, lifting her legs into the stirrups, kissing her feet gently as she did.  She put her wrists into the cuffs behind her head, kissing the inside of her wrists.  Satya shifted in her seat till her ass hung off the edge of the seat, giving Moira a look of pure lust.

            “I’m yours.” she said simply.

Moira pulled Satya forward as much as she could, kissing her roughly, biting her lips and neck.

A pair of tentacles rose up, each one attaching itself to one of Satya’s nipples.

            “Tell me how this makes you feel.” Moira panted huskily into Satya’s ear.  Satya’s vison went white as the slightest of electric currents passed from the tentacles onto Satya’s nipples.  She threw her head back and screamed as the electric pulse continued.  Another tentacle made its way into Satya’s open mouth.

            “Hush.” Moira commanded.  The tentacles continued to shock her as Moira made her way to the end of the chair, kneeling she began to nibble the insides of Satya’s things.  Satya bucked, her arousal dripping down her cunt and onto the floor.  Moira began running her fingers along Satya’s pussy, “Exquisite.” she said before giving it one long lick.  Satya’s walls clenched as Moira began to eat her out, wrapping her arms around the bound woman’s thick thighs.  She turned her attention to Satya’s clit as a tentacle took the place of her tongue, fucking her much faster this time.  She felt so unbelievably good, the shocks on her nipples and the tentacle fucking her throat were enough to make her cum, but the tongue, oh god Moira’s tongue.  She sucked she licked she did everything Satya felt was possible to her clit, it was heaven.   

She shook as her first orgasm overtook her, washing over her like a wave.  Moaning around the tentacle in her mouth, a sheen of drool coating her neck and breasts, her hips bucked and still Moira held her down, licking and sucking her clit until Satya came for a second time.  She rode it out, stars in her eyes, unable to form any coherent other than how fucking _good_ she felt.  As she finally came down, the tentacle in her mouth retracted slowly and Satya could only marvel at how much of it she was able to take.  It came out with the slightest tug of resistance and Satya took a ragged gasp for air.  Before she knew it, Moira was kneeling beside her, water in hand and stroking her hair.

            “You did so good pet.” she cooed as Satya sipped from the straw.  “I’m so proud of you.  Do you want me to untie you?”   

Satya shook her head.  “Not yet, one more, let me get you off, fill me up all the way.”

Moira grinned as Satya waved her fingers again. lowering her chair till her face was at Moira’s waist level.  She undid Satya’s wrist cuffs, pinning them down by her sides. 

            “Bind yourself.”  Moira commanded and hard-light cuffs wrapped around Satya’s wrists.  A tentacle began slowly made its way into her cunt again, when it had gone as deep as it could go Satya felt it grow inside her, its girth stretching her walls.  She moaned then gasped as she felt a tentacle began to prod her anus.  Moira knelt down with a bottle of lube and rubbed it along the tentacle before applying a generous amount around her asshole as well.  Watching Satya’s face for any sign of discomfort, Moira slid her second tentacle into Satya’s ass, keeping it the same girth as the plug she wore when she came in. 

            “Oh God.” Satya moaned as the second tentacle entered her, this was what she had been waiting for all night, to be completely filled and taken. 

Moira pulled her pants off and Straddled Satya’s face, groaning as she began to eagerly lap at her cunt. 

Satya was in pure bliss, but she needed more, she wanted to be taken roughly and unmade.

            “More!  Harder!” she gasped from between Moira’s legs, her face wet with Moira’s juices. 

Moira bit her lip and obliged.  The tentacles began to fuck Satya rough and fast, not holding back.  Satya groaned into Moira’s cunt causing the older woman to shudder.  A tentacle set itself on one of Satya’s nipples and she stiffened, knowing what was coming.  She jerked from the shock, just as the other tentacle shocked her side.  The two tentacles not fucking her holes began to shock her relentlessly all over her body; her nipples, her breasts, her sides, the soles of her feet and insides of the thighs, her entire body was jolted by electricity.  One of them eventually settled on her clit, Satya screamed into Moira’s folds, thrashing in her bonds as Moira continued to grind herself onto Satya’s face. 

Satya felt like she was being pulled apart, the tentacle in her pussy seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as it fucked her faster and faster as the one on her ass seemed to be going deeper than she ever thought was possible.  The tiny maddening shocks all over her body were undoing her one by one, unable to see where they were, her vision obscured by the woman whose cunt she was worshipping, she could only guess at where they’d land next.  With a gasp, Moira’s legs clutched around Satya’s head as she shook from her own orgasm.  She came with a shout and stopped to catch her breath before swinging off of Satya, her juices sticking to Satya’s face. 

With nothing to muffle her, Satya’s screams keened through the lab.  Moira reached for a TENS unit on a nearby table and placed two of the sticky pads on Satya’s nipples.  Satya braced herself for the shock and threw her head back as she came, the shock from the TENS unit steady on her breasts. 

“Now do not cum unless you ask.” Moira told her Satya nodded, all she could do was focus on Moira, her tormentor, her mistress, the woman who was pulling her apart strand by strand.  She screamed and groaned as she was fucked, the sensations all over her body gloriously overwhelming her.  She didn’t know how much time had passed as her holes were fucked and her nipples shocked and the two remaining tentacles shocked every inch of her body. 

“Please, please may I cum?” she panted to Moira as she fingered herself.

            “No.” Moira said, before holding her hand to Satya’s mouth. “Suck.” she commanded. Satya took Moira’s fingers into her mouth, sucking the taller woman’s juices off her long fingers with abandon. 

Satya felt the tentacles in her holes expand and fuck her even faster as Moira turned up the TENS unit and the two other tentacles began shocking on and around her clit until she couldn’t hold it anymore. 

            “Please!” she screamed, “Please I need to cum!”

            “Then cum.” Moira said mercifully.

Satya felt her eyes rollback in her head as she came, dimly aware of her own earsplitting scream ringing off the walls.  She was broken, completely unmade, a panting, shaking, quivering mess. 

            “You did so well.” Moira praised her, kissing her sweat-soaked forehead. 

Satya could only moan, still in subspace.  Moira peeled the TENS unit from her breasts, kissing her nipples softly.  As Satya regained her breath, she felt the tentacles slowly pull out of her holes, her cunt first, then her ass, dripping lube as the long length popped out.  Moira was by her side in an instant, water in one hand while she stroked Satya’s hair with the other.

            “Can you undo your bonds for me dear?” Moira asked her softly after Satya drank nearly the entire glass of water.  Satya nodded, concentrating much harder than normal her wrists came loose and hung at her sides, she was just to overwhelmed to move them.  “That’s so good!” Moira praised her as she wrapped her in a thick blanket and picked her up.  “Now let’s go get you cleaned up.”

            “Can you give me a bath?” Satya asked shyly.  

            “Of course love.” Moira said, tenderly kissing her temple.

Satya floated back to her room in Moira’s arms, feeling drained and so fulfilled.  She relaxed into Moira’s arms as she settled both of them into the bath, heart pounding at the praise and soft kisses Moira graced upon her.  As she got more control, she attempted to bathe herself, but Moira gently put her arms down.

            “Let me do this love, you’ve earned this.”  Satya smiled giddily, had she?  Was this what her subs felt like when she cared for them?  She may have to be a sub more. 

After their bath Moira dried her off and the pair cuddled on Satya’s bed, wrapped in luxurious silk sheets.

            “Are you doing okay dear?” Moira asked, “And don’t just say yes, take time to think about your emotional state too.”

Satya pondered that, “Physically I’m exhausted, I feel like I’ve run a marathon.  My throat is still sore, and my nipples are tender, my holes still feel stretched and sore as well, empty” she added, “I kind of miss being stuffed.”  Moira chuckled at that.  “Emotionally and mentally I feel similar.  During our session it felt like you were reaching inside me and pulling me apart like strands of muscle, I was completely and utterly unmade.  Now, between the bath, the soft kisses and persistent assurances and questions about my well-being?  It’s like you’re putting her back together.”    

Moira flushed, grateful she had not gone too far, it had been awhile since she had done anything like that.

            “And are you okay?” Satya asked, pulling Moira into her arms. 

Moira nodded, “I was worried I’d go too far, especially with that TENS unit, but I trusted you to use a safe word and I didn’t see any signs of discomfort, or like you were doing anything you didn’t want to.”

Satya nodded, “It was more than I could have imagined, although next time I feel like I should be the one tying you up.”

Moira laughed as she cuddled closer to Satya.

            “I’m looking forward to it.”  

The pair fell asleep in each other arms, each one utterly spent and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Tops/ Dommes, always check on your sub before, during, and after any scene. Subs be honest with everything during scenes, if you don't want something say that; you won;t disappoint your domme, they'll be happy you shared that with them.


End file.
